Wicked Game
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: No, it was just her face that kept him with this damned, cursed, violent world. Reference from the song from Chris Isaak. Could be a songfic in one of the chapters, though. Maybe. Rated M for Melody and Nico, and Eric and Dea later. Keeping Akash and Ruby Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Main Pairing:**_ Nico/ Melody

 _ **Side Pairings {Gods, there is a LOT}:**_ Akash/Ruby, Eric/Dea, Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Reyna, and Frank/Hazel

 _ **Description: {from this chapter. No, literally.}:**_ No, it was just her face that kept him with this damned, cursed, violent world.

 _ **Rated:**_ Rated M for some mature things, as for some alcohol and most language. Nico and Melody have foul mouths here, people.

Also Rated M for a shirtless Nico. It could end badly.

 _ **Melody's POV**_

". . . Well maybe you should stop being a slut!" She hollered in his face. The Son of Hades, aka Nico di Angelo, glared at her.

"Shut up Sepharis. I can do whatever I want. I'm fucking 16," he growled at her. Her electric blue eyes glared instantly at him. She was gritting her teeth, her eyes glowing in anger. Once more, the other campers (Roman and Greek), sighed at their exchange. Honestly, shouldn't they just stop arguing and hook up already? They all thought. Seriously, they fight, argue, and hate each other, and fight like an old married couple!

"Just get a fucking room Di Angelo and Sepharis!" One of the campers hollered. Nico and her glared at him, making him shrink back, hollering at the same time, "Shut up!"

The demigods groaned. Honestly, could they _not_ see the sexual tension between them? It was _clearly_ obvious!

Melody gritted her teeth and stomped away to the Athena cabin, seeing Dea, the Daughter of Athena, and Legacy of Apollo sitting on her bunk.

She knocked on the door, and Dea slid out of her bunk and opened the door, letting the Daughter of Apollo and Legacy of Venus inside.

"Fighting with Di Angelo, again?" Dea asked kindly. Melody nodded, seeing red in her vision. Dea shook her head, amused.

"Just hook up already," she snickered. Melody glanced up at her closet friend in horror.

"Not you too!" she cried out. Dea bursted into fits of laugher.

"I _have_ been shipping you guys!" Dea cackled. Melody groaned.

"Oh yeah? Well I ship you and Perez!" Melody hollered. Dea became quiet, and then she began to shake uncontrollably. Then, she began to sob; it wasn't loud, because Melody could catch a glimpse of Eric Perez, the only Son of Hecate, holding some girl's hand.

I-Is that… Hazel?" She hissed to the Daughter of Athena. Dea nodded sadly.

"Hazel Levequse. Daughter of fucking Pluto!" Melody snarled.

"How long?" Melody snarled.

"Since November 16th," Dea murmured.

"It's December. They've been going out for 9 months!" Melody screeched.

"That bitch!" She hissed, close to yelling. Dea flinched and nodded slowly, blinking away her tears. Melody stopped, and quickly ran to hug her best friend.

"Dea shhh, it's going to be alright." Melody murmured.

"No. It's not going to be alright anymore. My curse is not going to be taken off." Dea sobbed quietly. Melody looked at her best friend.

"You haven't told him?" She whispered.

"How could I, Melody? How could I tell the person I like, that oh- I'm sorry, I have a curse on me, and I'm head or heels in love with you? But enough about me how was your day?" Dea spoke sarcastically, sadness laced in her voice. Melody instantly felt depressed for her friend.

Her curse, given to her by Lady Hera and Lady Aphrodite, (Her Greek form), Melody reminded herself, was simply given since Dea had cussed out her grandmother, including Hera, and basically said that love sucked.

Yeah, moral of this story? Don't piss off gods _or_ goddess. Bad idea. Bad move, unless you are Percy Jackson.

It's a total dick move. Literally.

Dea looked gloomily at her best friend, and stood up, grabbing something- her wand.

"Melody, you know I was created, not…. Born, right?" Dea spoke awkwardly.

"Created?" Melody spoke with a raised eyebrow. Dea nodded.

"Created. Created by Loki, God of Mischief, and Athena, in which you already know, Goddess of Battle Strategy." Dea answered.

"Loki… Loki… The _Norse_ God? So… you're a Greek, Egyptian, and Norse?" Melody asked, jaw-dropped. Dea nodded once more.

"Yeah. But… my curse… I'm running away. I'm not coming back… ever." Dea spoke. Melody almost screamed.

"What? Leaving? Leaving me here? Is it because you can't face Perez?" Melody spoke. Dea nodded.

"Somewhat. I can't face him, correct, and this would cause a war. A child created of two Gods/Goddess, and isn't a Goddess, or God. I'm a normal demigod, like you." Dea answered.

"Dea! Face your damned fears! Look, Themida is a carbon copy of Drew. Kick her sorry bitchy ass. I'll have some popcorn along with it." Melody told her friend. Dea shook her head.

"Dea! Do it… For Perez!" Melody spoke, using him. Dea stared at her for a few seconds, and slowly nodded.

"Alright. For him and your damn plea for me to stay." Dea grumbled.

"Thank you. Now come on, its dinnertime!" Melody spoke, dragging her friend out the door.

Dinnertime was very interesting.

Well, if you count three Gods/Goddess _and_ a prophecy, yeah, it's a good night.

Lord Hades, Apollo, and Lady Aphrodite came possibly during the campfire. Lord Hades gave a pat to his son, while Lord Apollo came and patted Melody on the back as well.

"I have received news from those ghosts, gossip, and I need to see if it is true." Lord Hades rumbled. Melody looked at him confused.

"I have received news that my son, has slept with a Daughter of Apollo. Or, as Melody Sepharis." He boomed.

"M-Mels? You…You slept with di Angelo?" Dea whispered fearfully. She looked shocked.

 _What? That's crazy! There's NO way I would've done that, in my own mind!_ She thought.

 _Then you weren't in your correct head,_ a voice in her head whispered. Melody shook her head. She racked her brain, but didn't remember anything.

"Hypnos wiped your memories," Apollo spoke. Melody's mouth fell down.

"What?" Melody and Nico hollered at the same time. The campers looked at them weirdly.

"So, you wanted to see those memories, again?" Lord Hades spoke with a smirk. Melody went red, while Nico looked at her, smirking. Melody became redder, a scowl forming on her face.

"Calm down Daughter. Chiron, can we talk in the Big House?" Lord Apollo addressed him. Chiron nodded, and trotted to the Big House, and Melody felt a hand wrap onto hers.

Nico Di Angelo stared intensely into her blue eyes, gently sweeping away a piece of dark brown hair away from her eyes. Her cheeks became redder, and her icy heart slowly began to melt. Nico dragged her to the Big House, and Melody regained her correct mind, her mask slipping back on.

Lord Hades placed his fingers on her temples, and she passed out, falling down with a _thud_.

 _-{A week prior to present day}-_

Melody peeked inside the Hades' Cabin, seeing a drunken Nico Di Angelo. He looked somewhat sober, and looked deep in thought. She hesitated on knocking, but she knocked anyway.

She had heard his footsteps, but they were like a bolt of lightning striking every time, and she held in her breath as he opened the door.

A shirtless Nico fucking Di Angelo was in her presence. Then she realized it was pouring and she was soaked.

Soaked from head to toe and was shivering like an idiot. And blushing wildly at a presence of a shirtless Nico Di Angelo.

"Get in here, you'll die of a fucking fever or something," Nico grumbled, dragging her inside. Melody grunted but came inside, the warmth hitting her like someone warm wrapping her into a hug.

"What the fuck were you doing in the fucking _rain_ , Sepharis? It's _pouring_ out there!"Nico shouted. Melody flinched. She was fucking freezing her ass off and he had the nerve to ask her why she was in the rain?

Oh wait . . . she didn't even know _why_ she was in the rain in the _first_ place!

Gods, luck was _not_ on her side tonight.

". . . Well?" Nico growled. Melody had to admit, she enjoyed it when he growled at her, for some reason. It made her feel funny.

She continued to look at him, her eyes slowly narrowing. It was getting _way_ too stuffy in here.

He must have seen her shivering, because then he asked, "You want something to drink? Wine, hot tea, anything warm?" He asked. She was baffled.

Was he really that intoxicated? If he was, wouldn't he be slurring every single word that came out of his lips?

"Wine is fine," Melody spoke after she had snapped out her thoughts. Like the shadows themselves, Nico vanished and appeared less than seconds after he had disappeared. He appeared with two cups this time- no, maybe they were wine glasses, and as he poured the wine in each one, Melody watched him.

Not in amusement, but with focus and sharp angles. She had never looked at him this way. Plus, she didn't know how or when she started to act like this.

But she did know, as when he handed her the glass and she took a sip, the liquid rushed down her body and it burned the back of her throat, and made her warmer.

But the thing was, she wanted to be _warmer_. Not be steaming hot warm, but warm like how candlelight surrounds you and warms you up in slow-motion.

". . . Melody?" Nico softly whispered. Melody took a chance and finally saw what he looked like- not the frightening, deathly aura, Nico Di Angelo, the Son of Hades she knew.

In most ways, he was almost the replica of his Father, Hades, and God of the Underworld. Maybe too much.

She slowly reached up, slightly touching his jaw. Nico looked at her straight-dead in the eyes, and crashed his lips to hers, and he felt it.

Other than the wine glasses falling to the floor and crashing down, (which he would have to clean up later), he felt that burning rage.

The rage of wanting more. He quickly stared down at Melody, seeing that she was hypnotized. Completely.

She was at his mercy now. But then, he couldn't deny his feelings… for her. He wanted more. More than the touch of her body on his. No, he couldn't figure out what he had wanted. Desire. Flaming desire. The number one emotion that ran through him when he had first seen her, at camp, at age ten. When he was still the childish, free-spirited, funny, happy Nico Di Angelo.

And… he couldn't forget how he had kissed her. How that had felt. It wasn't an old, brain-dead memory he had, it was a memory that he would cherish. Forever. Even if that meant losing her in the process.

 _I will not lose her. I will not lose Melody Sepharis. The Daughter of Apollo, Legacy of Venus. And… my Mate. My Bonded One._

 _I will not lose what is mine._

That was the last thought he had, before he took what was his. All he remembered was her face. Not the moaning, screaming, or her pleas for him to go faster.

Nor did both of them see a blinding, white light surround them, and it surrounded them fully.

No, it was just her face that kept him with this damned, cursed, violent world.

 _-{End of flashback}-_

 _ **Nico**_

The Son of Hades gasped, his eyes popping open. Sweat formed around his forehead, and he stared at Melody. Her light blue eyes seemed to remind Nico of the sky, the one he would look at, and now, it reminded him of her.

Nico cleared away the rest of her falling pieces of hair, and surprisingly, she has snuggled into his touch.

But Rachel Elizabeth Dare had walked in, saying hello. Her fiery red hair was messed up in every place, in every direction, and in every hairstyle you could think of. Eric and Dea suddenly ran into the room together, and Rachel's eyes glowed green.

" _Beware, the cursed child of Athena,_

 _Who seeks Love as her comfort,_

 _And shall find it in the darkest of times,_

 _But only when her Love shall turn on the light."_ Rachel fainted. Dea paled and ran out the door, and Eric chased after her, yelling. That was enough noise to wake up Melody, and she muttered, "Cursed Athena child. Is Dea."

"Gods…" Nico whispered. Melody looked at him tiredly, and nodded. He held her close, and gently pushed away the hair covering her face, revealing her softly blinking light blue eyes. Her eyes seemed to glow an eerily hauntily light blue, blinking like a cats'.

"Too bad Sepharis, I'm not letting you go," he murmured. Melody murmured something that Nico couldn't hear, and he managed to shadow-travel back to the Hades cabin, placing her on the bed, admiring how the black and dark grey sheets contrasted with her pale skin. He saw a peek of a blood-red, and he groaned, but then he saw how it also contrasted with her pale, porcelain skin. He snuggled up beside her and a felt a life-force in her.

A child. Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. A fucking _father_.

 _Can my day get any better?_ He thought, dozing off to sleep next to her, as she wrapped her tiny arms around him, and he smelled her scent- jasmine and lavender, from her shampoo or soap.

Yeah, this would not get any worse.

He was completely, and off-the-charts, wrong.

{Line Break} 

_**Dea**_

She ran.

She didn't look back. Well, that was until Eric tackled her down in the Forest.

His body was trapping hers, as she was below him, her dark, grey/blue eyes flickering into his.

"Tell me." He begged.

"No." Dea murmured. She tried getting him off her, trying without any success.

Yeah. Key word: Trying.

It did not end well. Eric Perez was _very_ stubborn. His hazel brown eyes bore into her eyes, and her eyes looked like pale ice in this light.

"Please. Get off me." Dea murmured.

"No." Came his reply.

"P-Please," she whispered. Eric cupped his hands on her back, and gently pushed her up she would be in his lap.

"No Dea. Tell me, please." He begged. Dea held back her tears. They were threatening to roll down so badly.

"I…I'm sorry… _Amoure_." She murmured, getting off him and ran off. She yelped again, and her next words were muffled as she felt a pair of lips on her own.

Shock was written all over her face, her cheeks regaining their red color and warmth, and her body felt like screaming.

Or singing, the Daughter of Athena didn't know. All she felt was the burning pressure. She opened her eyes after she felt coldness on her lips. Her breath was shallow, and her eyes had darkened a bit.

"You called me Love. In what language?" Eric murmured against her skin.

"Not telling," her rough voice replied back.

"That's fine. We should get back to camp- we'll freeze out here." Eric spoke. Dea wiped her lips and ran off, not looking back, ignoring his pleas for her to come back.

"I'm _never_ coming back." Dea murmured, and mentally wished Eric Perez good luck on Melody's wrath- because she was _scary_.

A/N: So… did you enjoy this? I did. Added some things in there to make it a bit more interesting.

Well, the pairings shall develop… as well as a new one that will pop up next chapter… and that will be hilarious to write.

I have a Special Thanks now, which is a thing I _rarely_ do.

Special Thanks to: Akash and Ruby for saying "Yes" for letting me use their characters. Really. I find it amazing that they would let a crazy fangirl like me use their characters.

Eric Perez: Who does NOT know I used his character in this story, aha. He is my BF in-real-life and all that stuff. He would probably almost kill me, but eh.

And a shout-out for these three people. All three of you guys make my day.

As for the translation in this chapter:

 _Amoure_ : {Means Love in Italian}

Yes, I am cruel. Eric and Dea (Or as my friends call it, Dearic), will take a while to develop.

*Hides*

Yes, I ship Frank X Hazel but please, _please_ , bear with me.

Alright… now that that's over, I can now say: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** What's up guys? I have Spring Break, so more updates! Yay! Aren't you all happy? I mean come on; I HAVE been busy, OKAY? Life and School got in my way. And RP… *Coughs*

But anyways… I might as well do this so…

Anyways, enjoy the second chapter of "Wicked Game!"

 ** _Main Pairing:_** Nico/ Melody

 ** _Side Pairings {Gods, there is a LOT}:_** Akash/Ruby, Eric/Dea, Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Reyna, and Frank/Hazel, Anddd… Solangelo. Surprised? I shall explain…  
Nico/Will, mentioned/past, Leo/Dea

 ** _Description: {from this chapter. No, literally.}:_** No, it was just her face that kept him with this damned, cursed, violent world.

 ** _Rated:_** Rated M for some mature things, as for some alcohol and most language. Nico and Melody have foul mouths here, people.

 _ **Dea**_

Walking around the camp really isn't fun. Especially if your own best friend is found sleeping against someone you call an older brother.

The Daughter of Athena and Loki, Legacy of Apollo had stopped by the Hades cabin, and had opened the door, seeing a couple asleep on the iron bed. It was Nico Di Angelo, the Son of Hades himself, and Melody Sepharis, the Daughter of Apollo, asleep and cuddled on the bed together.

Dea saw that Melody still had the ombre-brown hair, her black tips a caramel brown color, possibly a bronzed-brown. She shook her head and silently closed the door, walking along.

"Dea! Dea!" She heard a voice yell.

"Eh?" Dea spoke, turning around. It was Ruby, Daughter of Aphrodite, running towards her. Dea stared at her other best friend in disbelief.

"What the heck Rubes?" She exclaimed. Ruby shook her head. She ran her fingers through her reddish-brown hair, sighing.

"I have a problem." She admitted. Dea kept looking at her.

"Uh huh. Tell me." The Daughter of Athena spoke.

"I… I like… You know…." Ruby trailed off, gulping.

"Allow me to guess. Akash, Son of Poseidon, Blessed by Hades, and Will, God of… I dunno. And I don't really give a shit. That will dude… your boyfriend isn't he?" Dea spoke with a raised eyebrow. Ruby nodded quickly.

"Well, you are in deep shit my friend." Dea announced. Ruby groaned.

"That's why I need you to help me!" she cried. Dea groaned.

"Come on. Its Therapist Dea time. We have a _lot_ to speak about."

It took Ruby, the Daughter of Aphrodite, to explain her shitty problem. Dea just sat on her bed, slowly growing in anger. But she kept a mask on; nodding to whatever Ruby was telling her.

". . . And that is my problem," Ruby concluded. Ruby twirled a piece of her red-brown hair behind her ear and looked down nervously. Dea studied her friend closely.

"Who makes you smile more?" She asked.

"I… I don't know." Ruby admitted. Dea groaned.

"That's the thing, isn't it? You're stuck between them. I got it," She spoke.

"You like him, don't you? Eric… you like- _love_ him," Ruby whispered. Dea looked down.

"I can tell. You don't talk about him, but I can tell when you think about him. You start smiling like crazy and you glow like shit." Ruby spoke. Dea blushed heavily. It was true the grey-blue-eyed demigoddess had a _huge_ crush on her best friend.

Oh, and another amazing thing. Surprised to say.

Not only did the Daughter of Loki and Athena like Eric Perez, Son of Hecate, but she liked Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus.

Double trouble there.

 _Thanks Aphrodite, for making my love life messed up; I love you so much_ , the created-blue-grayed-demigoddess thought bitterly.

Dea looked down.

"Rubes, I'm leaving." She announced.

"W-What?" Ruby stuttered.

"I'm leaving camp. I'm _never_ coming back. You can blame Eric fucking Perez for making me leave."

 _And maybe Leo Valdez_ , she thought mentally to herself, blinking away tears.

True to her word, Dea had packed her things, after saying goodbye to Ruby a million times (No literally, she said it a _million_ times), and snuck out in the middle of the night.

In the Athena cabin, Dea's side was _empty_. No sign of a person living there, the bedsheets taken out and stripped off. It looked so dead, so depressing.

Dea had run off to who-knows-where, and she finally stopped, she sighed, taking a breath.

 _This is going to be a long night._

 _ **Ruby**_

Dea was right. The Daughter of Aphrodite thought for sure that Dea had vanished in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, the Daughter of Athena _and_ Loki's words came back to her: "You can blame Eric fucking Perez for making me leave."

So, as she walked inside, she walked up to the Hecate table. Eric seemed oblivious about Dea's disappearance.

The Athena table seemed lonelier than usual. Annabeth was swirling her cereal, looking down at her bowl in sadness. Amber, another child, was glaring at Eric with a death stare. Pretty sure the entire cabin was glaring at him that way.

Ruby slapped Eric across the face, the sound echoing and everyone stopped, mouths had fallen down, and Hazel, the Daughter of Pluto, looked shocked. Hazel's golden brown eyes looked into Ruby's blue ones.

"Why did you do that?" She cried. Ruby scowled.

"ERIC PEREZ IS IN LOVE WITH DEA LEVYA, THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, AND LEGACY OF APOLLO!" Ruby shouted, making sure to leave out the Loki part. Everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, we know. They show it a lot." A Hebe child spoke. Ruby looked at him.

She was sure his name was from Dea was Rommy… waiting…

"Um… who are you again?" Ruby asked him.

"Romanos. Dea's friend, remember?" He spoke. It clicked.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ruby spoke. Romanos shook his head.

"Nah. It's fine. Perez, you fucked up." Romanos spoke to Eric. Eric groaned.

"Don't remind me. I lost my chance a _long_ time ago. I kissed her yesterday and she ran away from me," Eric groaned.

"WHAT?" The campers chorused. Eric covered his ears from the yelling.

"There was a prophecy last night and she ran outside… I was following her and I kissed her." Eric muttered.

"Omigosh, that's adorable!" One of Ruby's siblings squealed. Ruby groaned.

"You idiots. She _ran away_." Melody snarled.

"I'm an idiot," Eric groaned. Melody came over and whacked his head.

"You are a motherfucking idiot. You asshole."

And that's how breakfast went.

 _ **Melody**_

How did her day go? Pretty bad, actually. She had at least puked about… 5 times that day. Wasn't good. She kept having mood swings all day and beat up Eric for the _entire_ day.

She could've broken the kid's bones, blah, blah. Whatever.

Dummy deserved it. She had been walking around aimlessly, full of anger.

Hey, the brat deserved it!

That was the last thought until her body decided to want to puke again, and she had ran to the bathroom, running to an available stall, puking her guts out in the toilet. Melody's head was spinning, and her legs were aching from the crouching position that she was in.

Shaking, she slowly reached up and wiped her mouth, running to the sink to gurgle some water. She took a breath and stared into the mirror, running her pale fingers through her dark brown hair. Her big, light blue eyes were reflected back at her.

Suddenly, Nico Di Angelo ran into the bathroom- and she wondered where the _fuck_ did he came from- and hugged her tight, tears streaming down his face.

Wait a minute, was he was _crying_?

Okay, now she sounded like a bitch.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" Melody whispered. Nico sniffed and looked up. She could see the ten-year old him again, being so innocent.

 _Yes_ , she was there.

"W-Wil.. h-he… He.." Nico trailed off, chocking up and sobbed. Melody hushed him quietly, softly singing an Italian tune to him. Nico was surprised, and through his crying, would ask her later if she was taught.

"Will. He cheated on me. With Jake Mason."

Melody had fiery eyes when he admitted it, light surrounding her, making the area heated.

 _How could he? How could Will cheat on Nico? Can't my brother see that he has a gift- right in front of him?_ Melody thought angrily. Her fingers tightened around Nico's collar, making him gasp for air.

"C-Can't breathe," he gasped out. Melody stopped and hugged him instead, and Nico's lips were pressed firmly against her ear, a red tint creeping up to her cheeks.

"U-Um Nico?" Her voice was shaking a little, red-faced, and smiling like a fool.

"Hmm," Nico murmured huskily, his face buried in her shoulder. His breath made her hair stand up, and she mentally shivered with thrill.

She felt his hands brush away her dark brown-caramel hair from her neck, and she was now trapped in his embrace, and in this moment, Nico Di Angelo, the Son of Hades, could do whatever he wished with her.

Nico simply made her lay down on the floor as he crawled on top of her, burying his face in her shoulder.

Nothing sexual there. Maybe Nico wasn't in the mood.

Besides, she wasn't either. The Daughter of Apollo preferred it this way.

After kicking her retarded half-son-of-a-bitch-brother's ass, of course.

Oh, Will Solace was in for a good ass-kicking.

Done by yours truly.

Nico cleared away her hair again, sucking on her sweet spot on her neck, making her moan.

Maybe he _was_ in the mood. You never tell with Sons of Hades. They could happy a little, then turn behind them and kill someone.

Ah, drama.

 _ **Dea**_

After a month that marked when the Daughter of Loki and Athena had run away from Camp-Half-Blood, she had been to about four places.

Camp Jupiter, House of Life, the Underworld, and Tartarus.

Now, I know what you're all thinking.

Tartarus? Is she insane?

To answer your question, yes. She is very insane. Completely and utterly insane. She had been training in the Underworld by _begging_ Lord Hades if she could stay.

No, literally. She had snuck to his palace, collapsed onto her knees, and begged him to train her. Hades had _some_ sympathy, and thought about it. He said she could stay on _one_ condition.

She would have to agree that she would take a dip in the River Styx, and that she could be turned into a Demon.

Needless to say, she agreed.

Hey.

All the best people are crazy.

Okay, maybe that was _two_ conditions. She had ventured off into Tartarus for whatever reason, and had stumbled across Erebus.

 _The_ Erebus. Yep. She had done… oh wait, it wasn't on her bucket list. Never mind.

What was on her bucket list was . . . Either kiss Leo Valdez or Eric Perez.

Yeah. She kissed Eric Perez. Cross that off.

(What? So sorry. I am discussing this which is _bad_. I think if you speak about your so-called "Bucket List," people will have to do it too, which is gross, disgusting, and immature. I honestly think it's pretty stupid. What if your best friend is a guy?

Gross. But if your guy friend likes guys then okay. I'm cool and down with that.

But, moving on).

She never got with either boy. It was terrifying . . . Because if you were in her position, you wouldn't want to hurt either of them.

It was a problem she couldn't resist getting herself into. It was crazy, drama-filled, and a mess that she would the most hurt in.

But foolishly, she enjoyed a good challenge. Even if it meant that she would get hurt.

And the clock on her life was ticking . . . she had to find love.

Even if it would break her, she would risk it all.

 _ **Melody**_

If the Goddess of Love appears in your dreams- you better think that she's there to talk, and not speak about your love life.

Or about your best friend's love life.

Sadly, her grandmother decided the latter. The Daughter of Apollo had woken in her dream to her grandmother- one she would call Grandma Dove- all in trendy clothes, looking beautiful. More than she could ever be, honestly.

To herself, she thought that she wasn't all that pretty. Dark brown hair, pale skin, big light blue eyes, always hid her body in sweaters, jackets, big t-shirts, and baggy jeans.

Well, that was until Nico Di Angelo decided to have sex with her. He saw what she was hiding under all those clothes.

Which was kind of disgusting to hear.

Anyways, back to her dream.

"Melody!" Lady Aphrodite cried, smiling. Melody looked down and she felt weird standing next to her grandmother. Melody had looked down at her outfit again and realized she was just in her orange Camp-Half-Blood t-shirt, tattered black jeans, and black combat boots. Grandma Dive snapped her fingers and now she was in sleeveless black dress, black heels on her feet.

It was even worse.

They were stilettos. The thin high-heels. Melody- or maybe the dream her, had almost tripped in them, but Grandma Dove caught her arm.

"Thank you," she murmured, getting up and brushing herself off. Grandma Dove led her to a small little parlor, maybe a tea parlor.

"Grandma Dove, why did you summon me here, exactly?" Melody asked her as they sat down. Even though it was just a dream, the tea did taste good.

Aphrodite clapped her hands.

"Why, to talk about love of course!" She spoke. Melody groaned.

"Grandma Dove, I don't wish to speak about my friend's love life, thank you very much."

Aphrodite giggled at her granddaughter.

"My dear Melody, drama these days! I do regret placing at curse on Dea although," Grandma Dove spoke. Melody looked up at her grandmother in shock.

"You? You placed it?" She spoke. Aphrodite nodded.

"We Gods and Goddess never admit our mistakes. People of Olympus see me as a gossip person. It is true. I am a gossiper. But I, like the rest, do have flaws. I do regret now that I cursed Dea. Hera cursed her as well. I guess we are just too prideful," Aphrodite spoke. As she spoke, a tear ran down her face and ruined her mascara, but she wiped it off and snapped her fingers, making her makeup once more appear flawless.

"W-What's her curse Grandma Dove?" Melody asked. Aphrodite wiped another tear.

"If she doesn't find a man to love when she turns twenty-eight, she will die." Aphrodite spoke. Melody almost dropped her teacup.

"A-And me?" She stuttered.

"As for you my dear, you must have children. Or you will never surpass your desires."

 **A/N:** How's that for a dramatic end? Yes- the curse is back people! Sorry. Melody has a curse too! Yeah… I know, I'm evil.

Anyone wish to guess her desires?

Comment.


End file.
